


Away From Home

by curlsgetdemgurls



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Facetime, Hotels, Love, Traveling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsgetdemgurls/pseuds/curlsgetdemgurls
Summary: Sam & Caitriona spend several weeks away from each other, while filming separate projects. A glimpse into what goes on behind closed doors, a dirty text, a flirty picture. A naughty FaceTime call.Originally posted on tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

Three months away. I could do it — be away from home, from Eddie, but being away from Sam… that would be a little harder. 

We’ve never really spent that much time apart, even when it looks like we’re not together… we’re together. At least we both had our new projects to keep us occupied. I knew Sam was looking forward to going back to South Africa, and I would be lying if I told myself I wasn’t jealous. It was our bubble back when we filmed season three, our safe bubble, where we could be ourselves. 

My new project thrilled me, not so much the driving part of it, but that’s what stunt doubles are for, right?

Sam’s movie premiere was five days ago. Yesterday he left to fly back to New York, more promo for the film. I hadn’t shown my face at the premiere of course, it was his night. 

Even though I saw him yesterday morning, Sam wouldn’t stop texting me love hearts and pictures of cats. I was sitting at dinner with a couple of the members of crew from my film when my phone vibrated. 

**Sam:** _Hey babe! Finished promos earlier, finally at the hotel after dinner._

Smiling, I started to reply but another text popped up before I could. 

**Sam:** _I miss you like crazy… you and your fine arse._

And another. 

**Sam:** _I might be a wee bit drunk_

**Caitriona:** _You think?_

**Sam:** _What are you doing? Can I FaceTime you?_

Before I could reply no, that I was at dinner, my screen lit up with an incoming call. I answered and turned the camera around so that he would see everyone at dinner, and not my face. 

“Everyone, say hi to Sam, he decided to interrupt our dinner.” I laughed and prayed to God that Sam wasn’t naked or anything like that. 

“Oh! Hey everybody, didn’t expect to see you.” He waved to the table. 

“Thanks for letting us have Caitriona, Sam!” My producer said from the end of the table. 

“Anytime!” Sam smiled and I flipped the camera back to face me. 

“I’ll call you back when I’m at the hotel. Promise.” I blew him a quick kiss and hung up, sliding my phone into my purse.

I made it through dinner without checking my phone. I wanted to make a good impression on everyone here. I didn’t want them to think I didn’t care about there conversations if I was just texting Sam all night. 

When I finally got back to my hotel, I had twenty messages waiting, all from Sam. I scanned through and each one made my stomach tighten, and my heart race. _God, he was horny._

I didn’t bother texting him, instead I hit the FaceTime button, and laid back on the bed, my phone held up over my face. 

“Hiiiii,” he said quite loudly, his eyes a little glossy. He was two hours ahead so that meant it was 1am for him. 

“You’re so pissed,” I laughed as Sam winked back at the screen. 

“I was celebrating with my team! Only a few more days of promo, then I can relax.” Sam was mostly in the dark, he grunted as he leaned over and turned on the bedside lamp. 

“Ah, there’s that face.” I rolled over to my side, my head pressed against the pillow. 

“Are ye alone?” His accent was always thicker when he was drunk, and hearing it only made me wish he hadn’t left. Our final parting had been quick, not slow as I’d hoped it would be. We’d both overslept and he was going to be late for his flight, so we made love fast, thankfully we were still naked from the night before. 

“Yes…” I whispered, my heart rate quickening again. I knew where this was going. 

He pressed his mouth to the screen and whispered, “Can ye show me how much ye miss me?” 

“Hmm, what did you have in mind?” I knew that from the position, my breasts would be squished together, so I angled the camera down to reveal my cleavage. 

“Aye, something like that, Balfe.” I couldn’t see his face as I ran the camera down my body, but I heard his quick intake of breath. 

“Are you alone?” I asked, bringing the camera back up to my face. 

“Aye, I wouldn’t be askin’ ye to do such a thing if I wasna alone.” He arched his eyebrow. 

“Give me a minute.” I smiled and rolled off the bed, setting my phone on the night stand so he could see into the room. Quickly running to the bathroom, I freshened up my makeup, applying a layer of red lipstick. We’d FaceTimed like this a few times when we’d been apart. It was always a little thrilling, watching his eyes on my body as I touched myself. Watching him…

I walked back into the room and bent down to blow him a kiss which he pretended to catch through the screen. 

“You know what I like,” his voice was deep, huskier than normal. 

I laid my right hand on my opposite shoulder, pulling the strap down slowly. Reaching over, I tugged at the other strap and let it fall. His eyes were focused on me and only me. The dress fell easily to the ground leaving me standing in only my black thong. 

“No bra, Caitriona.” He said it as a fact, licking his lips. I walked closer to the camera, my nipples already hardening at the sight of him. Sam moved back agains the bed frame, pulling his shirt off over his head. 

“If I take these off,” I slipped a finger into my thong, “then you take those off.” I pointed at his pants and he nodded, standing up quickly and that’s when I saw how hard his cock was. 

“Fuck Sam.” I gasped as he pulled them off, picking up the camera again and holding it over his body. 

“You really do miss me,” Laughing, I slid my fingers into the waistband of my thong and pulled it off, stepping out of it, and kicking it to the side. 

“You have no idea, Cait.” He laid one hand over his chest. 

“Can you move the camera? Put it on a night stand or something?” I asked, still bent over and peering into the screen. “I want to see you when you touch yourself because of me.” 

That made him groan, a deep satisfied groan from his belly. 

Christ, what I would do to him if he were here. 

Sam moved the phone on its side, laying it by the nightstand, I now had a full shot of his naked body. His eyes drifted over mine as I took a step back, my hands sliding up the length of my thighs. 

His hand began its descent over his chest as I parted my legs slightly, my hand gliding across my breast, brushing agains the hard nipple. 

“I’m so wet, Sam.” Sighing, I dipped my other hand between my thighs and held it there against my slit. I was wet, and it was all because of him. 

“I wish you were here, Caitriona.” He moaned and I walked forward to grab my phone, and laid back down against the bed. “I would fuck you so hard, you wouldn’t be able to walk for days.” 

“Touch yourself, Cait.” His eyes were small slits, barely open. 

I did as he said, holding up the camera above my body and letting my hand roam over my body. He licked his lips as my hand squeezed my breast, pulling on the nipple, which sent shivers down my spine. 

Sam moved his hand over his cock as my own hand finally came in between my thighs. _So he wanted us to come together._

“Think of me, Caitriona,” Sam sighed and it took everything in me to keep my eyes open and looking back at the screen. “My hand inside ye, touching you. My mouth pressed against your nipples, biting.” 

As he spoke, I slid a finger inside my slit, parting my legs wider and I angled the phone so he could see. 

His hand began to slide over his cock, my mouth hung open, panting as he said all the dirty things he would do to me if we were together. 

“I’d bend ye over the bed, spread your legs wide and slide my cock inside you.” His hand was speeding up and I knew he was close, so I pushed two more fingers inside me, and pressed my thumb down on my clit. 

“Oh God!” Panting, I watched as his cum spilled across his belly, his back arching from the bed, and at the same time I climaxed, wishing it was Sam who was inside me. 

At some point, I had let the phone drop to the bed. All I could hear was our mixed heavy breathing. “You still there?” I asked, bringing the phone up to my face. 

“Barely,” Sam smiled, one of those lazy smiles he had after sex. 

“I wish it was you who made me come, not my own hand.” I sighed. 

“Soon, Caitriona. But in the meantime….” He winked. “I look forward to doing this with ye again.” He shifted in bed, putting one arm behind his head. “I have a flight to Miami in a few days, I could get wifi on the plane.” 

“Join the mile high club via FaceTime?” Laughing, I reached for my phone charger so it wouldn’t die mid-sentence. 

“Why not?” Sam laughed. 

“Fine.” I agreed, “If you have wifi and I’m free… I’ll do anything you want, Heughan.” 

“Deal.” We both stared back into the screen, wishing we were across the country from each other, wishing we weren’t away from home.

“Get some sleep, Balfe. I’ll call ye in the morning after my interview.” He made a kissy face to the camera, and I pulled the same face. 

“Goodnight, my love.” I pressed the red end call button and dropped my phone to the covers, rolling over to the side, a single tear falling down my cheek. How were we supposed to be apart? 


	2. Chapter 2

_“Angle the camera up more, Caitriona.” Sam said quietly through the phone._

_I moved the camera up, showing him a peek down my top. “Fair’s fair, Sam. You’re in the bathroom, now strip down.”_

_++++++_

It’d only been two days since our FaceTime call and I was already burning for more. I thought the older you got the less you craved sex, but it was quite the opposite with me and Sam. Since day one, our sexual chemistry had been undeniable. Lingering looks at read throughs, a brush of the hand in the make-up trailer. 

We’d fucked twice in the beginning of filming, a drunk night together and once when he came over late to my flat. But after the second time we swore to behave, mostly because we wanted the sexual tension to build between Jamie and Claire for their first time. 

‘The Wedding’ episode might have been Jamie and Claire’s first time, but the first scene we filmed was actually from ‘The Reckoning’. I’ll never forget the first time I felt Sam’s hard cock pressed against me. He told me he tied the modesty pouch extremely tight to prevent any slips, but it wasn’t helping matters. 

_____

_“Can we take a break?” Sam asked Richard, our director for the episode. He was laying underneath me, it was our second take of the scene._

_“Yeah sure, actually, everyone let’s take a twenty minutes break!”_

_“Do you mind?” Sam laughed and I rolled off him, pulling the shift back up around my body. Sam sat up, his hand immediately covering his cock, and my eyes drifted between his legs. I knew I had felt something._

_I watched as Sam struggled to hold the kilt around his waist as he hobbled off set. I had a sneaking suspicion of where he was going and what he was going to do, so I followed him._

_It was wrong, I shouldn’t be following him to his - our - trailer, but curiosity got the better of me. He had apparently ran to get inside, he was no where to be seen. I looked around, but the crew was still on set, and no one was around._

_“Get a grip, Bafle.” I said to myself as I took a deep breath and opened the door to the trailer._

_Sam was sitting on the couch, his fist over his cock, eyes closed, as he stroked his length. “Oh God.” He was moaning and I should have turned around. “Cait.” I gasped when he said my name and his eyes flew open, but his hand never stopped._

_“I’m sorry, I —“_

_“Come here.” His eyes were dark, not their normal light shade of blue. “I need ye.”_

_Silently, I closed the space between us and he reached both his hands up for me to take, and I did. But instead of straddling his lap and taking him inside of me, I dropped to my knees._

_“Jesus, Caitriona.” His legs were trembling from the ache of not finishing, I let go of one of his hands and held his cock, pumping it slowly. He arched his back agains the couch, biting his lip._

_“I thought you could use some help,” I darted my tongue across the tip of his cock, which was oozing pre-cum. At the smallest touch from my mouth, Sam wound his fingers through my hair, holding me steady._

_“I canna last long, Cait. Not with you doing th — Christ!” He bucked his hips._

_I slid my tongue further down his shaft and took him in my mouth, Sam was large, and it took everything in me not to gag. But based on his reaction, the tightening of his hand in my hair, Iwas doing it right._

_I placed my hand on his thigh and rubbed my hand up and down, while I pulled him out of my mouth. He whimpered, but I quickly moved my thumb across his head, swiping my tongue across it. Sam bucked his hips one more time as I took him in my mouth, and soon he was spilling himself._

_“I didn’t mean to.” He wiped his come from the corner of my mouth._

_“It’s alright. I wanted to.” I stood from my position and reached for his hand. “Better get back to set, Heughan.”_

_“You’re killing me, Balfe.”_

__________

My phone vibrated as I laid down on the bed. Sam had texted me earlier before he got on his flight to Miami, promising he would get wifi. 

**_Sam_ ** _: I got wifi babe x_

**_Caitriona_ ** _: Are you in the bathroom?_

**_Sam_ ** _: Not yet_

**_Caitriona:_ ** _Well hurry up, I’m horny_

His face popped up on my screen, and I answered to see his face smiling back at me. “Hi love, I can’t be in here too long or else the attendants will get suspicious.” 

“Well then you better get busy, Heughan.” I laughed, this was easily one of the most ridiculous things we’d ever done. 

“I want to see you first, Cait. Angle the camera up more, Caitriona.” Sam said quietly through the phone. 

I moved the camera up, showing him a peek down my top. “Fair’s fair, Sam. You’re in the bathroom, now strip down.” 

“Aye, I will. Only if you take off that wee top.” He raised his eyebrow, fair’s fair, I guess. 

I laid the phone on the bed and pulled off my shirt, no bra of course. “There, happy now?” I smirked as I held the camera out in front of me to show him my breasts. 

“Mmm, very happy.” Sam fumbled with his phone, then set it on the counter in the small plane bathroom. 

I watched greedily, as he unbuttoned his blue shirt, not bothering to take it off. He moved his hands down to his jeans and I made a “bow chicka bow wow” sound which made him blush furiously. 

“Stop teasing me, Cait. Or I’ll stop, I swear it!” He pointed his finger at the camera but I was too focused on the huge bulge in his boxers. 

“Touch yourself, Sam.” I whispered. 

“Aye, I’ll be quick about it. I wish I could take my time with you.” Sam groaned as he pulled his too tight boxers over his thighs, and his cock sprang free. 

“Fuck me,” I moaned, my own hand slipping down over my slit. I’d rid myself of all undergarments the minute Sam had texted me saying he was getting on the plane in hopes that something like this would happen. 

“I wish I could, babe.” He pressed his lips tightly together, his head leaned back agains the wall of the bathroom with a thud. 

A minute later a knock came from his end, “Sir, are you alright in there?” 

I covered my mouth with my hand to hold back my laughter. _Oh my God… someone was trying to get in._

“Uh yes, yes. Just a bad cup of coffee this morning.” He grimaced, and I didn’t want him to lose the mood so I moved my phone over my breasts and flicked the nipples with my fingers. 

“Jesus,” he whispered, and that was all it took for him to come. I joined him soon after, the thought of riding him in that small airplane bathroom for whatever reason thoroughly turned me on. 

Sam washed his hands, pulled his pants back up and buttoned his shirt in quick succession. “I need to go, love. I promise, next time we see each other… I won’t waste a second before I get you in bed.” 

“I love you, Sam. Have fun in Miami.” I rolled over in the bed, wishing he was lying next to me. 

“I love you, Caitriona. I’ll send you lots of videos on Instagram!” He laughed and hung up the phone when another knock came from the bathroom door. 

Oh God, I would give anything to see the face of the person on the other side of that door. If only they knew…


	3. Chapter 3

Caitriona and I hadn’t been able to FaceTime since I was on the plane going to Miami. When I left the bathroom, I had gotten a very strange look from one of the flight attendants and I hoped they hadn’t heard anything. If they did… oh well. 

Now I was on another plane but this time from South Africa to Chicago for the Wizard World Con. I almost cancelled due to my schedule, in fact, Caitriona almost cancelled as well which would have driven me absolutely insane. I needed to see her… feel her. 

She arrived yesterday and said she was waiting for me at the hotel with a special surprise. My cock was hard already just from thinking about finally getting to touch her after all these weeks of being apart. 

Soon the plane landed and I waited to get off the plane. My phone vibrated and I looked at it to find a picture message from Cait. 

**_Cait_ ** _: I miss you and I’m waiting not so patiently_

It was a selfie of her, not something she often did but always for me. She looked gorgeous and if I was being honest, _fuckable._ With her hair slightly tousled and her red lipstick… God when would I get off this plane? 

**_Sam_ ** _: Can’t wait babe, should be getting into the car soon._

Another twenty minutes in customs and ten at baggage claim and I was free. I got into the car that was assigned to pick me up and drive me around for the few days I was here in Chicago, already texting Caitriona that I was on my way. 

My phone vibrated when I was pulling up to the curb of the hotel and I opened another picture message from Caitriona but had to immediately click the lock screen. She’d sent me a selfie with her breasts prominently on display. _Christ… this woman._

Often, Caitriona would plan the worst times to send me pictures like that. When she knew I couldn’t get away to call her or handle the cockstand she always gave me. A tease, that’s what she is. 

And that tease was waiting for me in our hotel room and she needed to be taught a lesson. 

________

The key slid in easily, the room was lit by the two soft glowing lamps in the middle of the room. When I saw her, my mouth physically dropped. 

Caitriona was sitting on the edge of the king size bed, wearing the skimpiest black lingerie I’d ever seen in my life. She was out for the kill and I was her prey. 

“Caitriona,” I whispered and set my stuff down by the door and walked towards her. When I got closer she put her arm out so I couldn’t touch her. “Babe, please.” 

“You’ve really got some nerve, Heughan…” she smirked. Thank God she was in a playful mood. “I saw those pictures of you from that Mets game up in New York,” she walked closer to me, placing her hand on my chest. “With that baseball bat.” She leaned closer and licked my cheek, her tongue warm against the roughness of my beard. 

“I woulda brought the bat if I knew how much ye liked it.” I smirked, trying again to touch her but she pushed my hands off her body. 

“Don’t worry,” she smiled like the devil himself and walked behind me to the small closet. When she returned to stand in front of me she was holding a small plastic baseball bat, one of those kind that kids usually play with. “I thought the metal would hurt too much but this,” Cait pressed the end of the bat against my crotch and I groaned. 

“Ooo, is someone already hard for me?” She cooed. Caitriona knew _exactly_ what she was doing to me. 

I nodded and spread my legs apart as she pressed the bat harder against me. “Aye, of course. I’ve been hard ever since ye sent that picture to me, Cait.” I raised an eyebrow and she gave in and kissed me… but only briefly, not long enough to satisfy me. 

“Take off your clothes, Sam.” She was in charge and I was under her power. Caitriona could do anything, say anything and I would do it… for her. I quickly stripped from my jeans and button down shirt. Once I stood in my boxers she tossed the bat to the bed behind me and her hand palmed over my cock. 

“Christ, Cait.” I hissed, her hand was firm against me, she had a purpose. 

She hooked her fingers in the waistband of my boxers and pulled them down, letting them drop to my feet and I took that as my cue to lay back on the bed. Caitriona looked my body up and down, her eyes lingering on my cock, which was now hard as a rock and firm against my belly. 

“Turn over.” She demanded and I followed her orders. 

“What’s this about?” I joked, turning my head to the side to get a good look at her. The way her panties curved around her arse made me want to bend her over this bed and take her from behind. 

She brought the edge of the bat to one calf and slowly ran it up my leg. “You know very well what this is about, Sam. Mentioning my name… in almost every interview.” I could hear the smile in her voice, I knew she loved how much I talked about her. How much I had missed her. 

“So I’m bein’ punished for talking about ye so much?” I tried to turn and look at her but the bat pressed against the small of my back, holding me to the bed. 

Caitriona let the bat travel down to my arse before I felt the coolness of air as she lifted it off of me. “Everyone’s talking about us, about all the receipts, darling.” The bat came down over my arse and I jumped. 

“Jesus!” I laughed, I hadn’t been expecting that. 

“You need to be taught a lesson or two, Heughan.” Another whack to my backside and I was clenching the sheets with my hands. 

“I said exactly the same thing about you,” I moved to look at her and she was licking her lips. “Ye canna send me pictures like that and no’ expect to pay, Balfe.” She may have the bat in her favor but I was stronger… and I wanted her. Badly. 

I had her pinned to the bed underneath me in seconds, she didn’t exactly put up much of a fight, she gave in willingly. She was as hungry for it as I was. 

“Now…” I sat up on my knees, my cock throbbing against my thigh. I picked up the bat and turned it over to the smaller side and shut one eye, appraising the size. 

“You can’t be serious?” Leaning up on her elbows, her breasts pushing out of her bra, I winked. 

“Oh I’m verra serious, Caitriona. You can handle it.” I laid the bat down beside her and reached for the strings of her panties, pulling them off and tossing them aside. “It’s smaller than me, ye can handle it, babe.” 

I knew it aroused her because I could smell her. She was wet and she wanted me just as badly as I wanted her. “Take off that damn bra, I need to see ye.” I almost moaned at the sight of her nipples staring back at me. 

“I won’t put it all the way in,” I looked up at her, waiting for her signal. “I don’t think I can wait much longer anyway.” 

Caitriona spread herself open for me and her eyes were locked in between her legs as I put my hand on one of her thighs and picked up the bat. I eased the tip against her slit and she reflexively bucked her hips from the contact. “That’s a good lass.” 

“Fuck, Sam.” She moaned but kept her gaze focused as I pushed the bat against her wet center and against the hard bud of her clit. Caitriona was panting, her chest moving up and down and I couldn’t take it, fuck the bat. 

“I need you, Christ.” Pulling the bat out, I threw it to the floor, I moved on top of her and slid my cock easily between her parted thighs. “Fuck!” Moaning, I rolled my hips into her as her legs came to wrap around my waist. 

“Oh God, I’ve missed you.” She was panting, placing kisses against my skin, any part of me she could reach. 

“Don’t,” I pushed forward, “ever,” deeper, “leave me.” She arched her back and I bent my head, taking a nipple into my mouth and swirling my tongue around it. Caitriona melted against me, the heat of our bodies leaving us sweaty. 

We both cried out each others names, desperate for more… more of each other, more of this feeling. “I can’t hold out much longer, Cait —“ I squeezed my hand against her side and she rolled us over so that she was on top of me. 

Caitriona straddled my waist and eased herself back down on my cock, finding her rhythm. It was a beautiful sight, to see her riding me, her hair wild and her breasts bouncing with every roll of her hips. It was always how I wanted to remember her, so free. 

“Faster,” she moaned and I put both my hands on her hips and started to bounce her onto my cock. With every thrust, she was moaning louder and louder and I prayed that the walls were soundproof. 

“Sam!” She called out my name and began to shake, her body falling over my chest and I held her to me as I felt myself spill into her. Caitriona belonged to me, her body… her spirit, all of her and I was hers as well. 

I held her to me, simply enjoying the feeling of touching her skin with my fingers. Soon we would go our separate ways, back to filming different movies in different countries. I wanted to remember this moment for when I longed to touch her. 

“Caitriona,” I whispered, hoping she hadn’t fallen asleep. 

“Hmmm,” she vibrated above me. 

“I know we just did it but do you —“

“Again?” She laughed and turned her face, placing her chin on top of my chest. 

“Well… it has been a few weeks, Caitriona.” I placed my hands on her arse as she slowly started to wiggle above me. 

“You make some very valid points, Heughan.” She kissed me, deeply this time, barely pausing for breath and I rolled us onto our sides and we gave our bodies over to each other again. Cherishing the feeling of finally being home. 


	4. Chapter 4

The days passed by one after the other with only a few text between the both of us. I knew it would eventually happen, this… disconnect. We were thousands of miles apart, different time zones and both working incredibly hard for our new films. I just wished there was more time in the day. 

One of the hardest parts about being way from Sam was always not being to share with him every mundane detail of my day. While I could text him or call him up about the blue butterfly I saw while walking down Rodeo Drive the other day, it sounds a lot less exciting over text. If I was with him, I could watch his face shift from uninterested to surprisingly enthused about every small detail of my day, even if he had been next to me for 12 out of the 14 hours at work. 

Now that Sam was finally in South Africa, our face timing was becoming a bit more challenging with first, the time zone and two, him having a crazy filming schedule. I would be lucky to get a goodnight message from him and vice versa, long distance was tough and it was something I didn’t handle well. My fingers ached to touch him, to run through his curls or across the scruff of his growing beard. God, I wanted him to fuck me until I saw stars and that just wasn’t going to happen for at least another month, maybe two. 

I know he wanted me too, simply by the texts he did manage to send. Sam was very fond of certain emojis and used them to convey just exactly what he wanted to do to me. It was an emoji sending spree he was on now that prompted me to press the FaceTime button while I sat in my hotel room on a rare day off. 

Sam answered almost immediately, “Hi babe,” he smiled and I noticed he was also in a hotel room, Cape Town was nine hours ahead of me so it was around 10 pm. 

“Hello darling, how was your day?” I asked and settled back against the pillows. I wasn’t sure if we’d be able to FaceTime so I was just wearing a plain white t-shirt, nothing fancy or especially sexy for the occasion. 

“It was really good actually, great even! I shot a lot of scenes with Vin today, the man is an absolute legend, Cait.” Sam grinned and I could tell he was thrilled. Ever since he got the part in Bloodshot and even in just preparing for the audition, he hadn’t stopped talking about it. I was glad he had gotten the role and of course I was loving working on a new project but the separation was a struggle. 

“That sounds great, babe. Sounds like you’re loving it down there. I do wish I could be there with you, I miss Cape Town so much.” I sighed, remembering all the fun we had had while filming there last year. 

“I know, Caitriona. I wish you were here too, I’ve been to a few of the same places we went to and it just doesn’t feel the same without you.” Sam ran his hand through his hair and I noticed just then that his hair was a bit shorter and actually his beard was trimmed. 

“Heughan… did you cut your hair?” I asked. 

“Oh, yeah.” He pointed the camera so I could get a better look at his shorter cut, I preferred his longer curls but I loved him with any look. I knew he wasn’t thrilled about my shorter hair but he had never said that to my face at least. 

“I had to for the role, and shaved a bit too,” he ran his hand over his jaw, “It’ll grow back a bit though by the time I see you in New York for the con.” 

“That’s what I like to hear,” I smiled.

“Speaking of new looks…” he grinned and I had no idea what he was getting at. “I happened to see some new — well old, photos of you on twitter today.” Sam raised his eyebrows. 

“And which photos were they?” I had only been on twitter for a little while today but hadn’t seen anything of myself. 

“I think it was from 2011, at least that’s what the tweet said with the pictures.” He rambled. 

“Well, Sam, I’ve done _a lot_ of photoshoots and I can’t exactly remember each one by the year so will you just spit it out… which photos?”

Sam licked his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue and my stomach did a tiny flip, “One picture you were wearing a sort of blazer and you had on wee black tights. Your hair was long and straight.” 

“And the others?” I couldn’t exactly recall based on this description, if he only had remembered the photographer. 

“The one that really stood out and I havena stopped thinking about it since I saw it was you with a very see through shirt… and your wee nipples poking through.” Sam stared directly in the camera and I felt my cheeks blush. I knew exactly what shoot that was, it was indeed 2011 and it was with Michael Bernard in LA. 

“Ahh, yes… those pictures,” I grinned. “So you enjoyed them, eh?”

Sam nodded slowly and I saw his gaze drift down to my chest and I followed his eyes and saw through the camera that my white t-shirt was actually a bit see through and my nipples were very hard. 

“Sam!” I snapped my fingers and he returned his attention back to my face. 

“Oh, sorry.” His cheeks turned a deep shade of red as did the tips of his ears, “I did enjoy the pictures verra much. It only made me want you even more than I already do.” 

I decided to use those pictures to my advantage and see just how aroused they made him. “Were you in public when you saw those pictures?” I sat up straighter in the bed and held the phone a little bit further so that it captured more of my upper body in the frame. 

“Aye,” his accent thickened, which always meant he was very horny, “I was at work, at lunch when I came across the pictures. I almost texted it to ye but then I got called back and by the time I was finished for the day, I had forgotten.” 

“Forgotten?” I smirked and pulled the camera closer to my chest where my nipples were now obviously poking through the thin cotton material. “How could you forget about these?”

“I could never, Cait.” He grinned and I saw him shift positions in the bed. “Christ, I want you so bad. I’m sick of FaceTiming you, I’m sick of not bein’ able to touch you when I want.” 

“Since we can’t touch each other…” I ran my fingers lightly down the side of my neck, “I guess we’ll just have to touch ourselves and pretend it’s the other person.” I saw his eyes follow my hand as I moved it to slide down and over the teacup shape of my breasts. 

“Caitriona,” was all he whispered and I closed my eyes briefly, letting my hand trail up and down over my chest, making my already hardened nipples ache in pain that wasn’t altogether unpleasant. 

“Touch yourself, Sam.” I plopped a pillow down at the other end of the bed and then set the phone on its side, leaning against my makeshift stand. I was able to touch my body for him with more freedom. As I watched Sam aim the phone higher above himself, I felt how wet I was just from talking to him. 

He slid his hand over his pants, just palming his cock over his athletic shorts. I would give anything to feel him, pulsing in my hand. 

“Take off that top, Cait.” Sam said in a deeper voice, his hand still firmly over his growing bulge. I did as he said and sat up on my knees, my hands at the hem of my shirt and ever so slowly, I inched the material up and finally over the curve of my breasts.

“Is that what you wanted?” I sighed and leaned forward towards the camera, now on all fours and my breasts hung low. I moved a bit so that they swayed and watched his eyes follow their movement and he slid his hand into his shorts. 

“Take those off,” I nodded my head to his shorts and he obeyed. The phone screen went dark briefly as he set it down to strip from his shorts and when he reappeared on the screen he didn’t have his shirt on anymore either. 

“Better?” He smirked. Sam wasn’t usually my type… the big strong muscle guy that worked out everyday of his life. But God, did it have its advantages, especially in the bedroom. He could easily lift me and had multiple times when I had joked about his weightlifting me. That had led to me riding his cock while he practically lifted my entire body off of him, only to slide me down on him again. 

“Fuck yes,” I took a deep breath and sat back but this time closer to the camera. With Sam, I knew he always loved leaving a bit to the imagination, so I left my panties on, but then I let my hand fall in between my legs, gliding over the inside of my pale thighs. 

“Jesus,” he groaned and I watched him fist his cock, he was now holding the camera with his free hand just over his lower half so I could see what I was doing to him physically. 

I let my hand move lightly over the inside of my thighs while my other hand twisted each of my nipples gently. I sat up so that I was on my knees and finally slid my hand into my black panties. Sam made a startled grunt as I did so and I couldn’t help but laugh. He was very hard and I knew once I got down to the business of things, we both wouldn’t last very long. 

“Please, Caitriona.” He begged and I heard the desperation in his voice. Long distance was hard on him too. 

“Imagine that it’s my hand touching your cock now, and that it’s your fingers inside of me, touching me…” I sighed as I pushed a finger inside, “loving me.” 

“My mouth of your tits,” he added and I moved my other hand to cup my breast while I began to rock my hips against my finger and I pushed another inside of my pussy. 

“God,” I moaned, “Fuck me, Sam.” I looked at the camera and he had increased his pace, I knew he was still watching the phone so I focused on what it would feel like if he was here and my fingers were actually his cock, pushing me over the edge. 

I rubbed my thumb over my clit in a fast circle and continued to pump my fingers inside of my pussy all while Sam was saying _exactly_ what he wanted to do to me through the phone. He was first to come, and I watched his body spasm and his sperm shoot across his belly. Seeing this only made my head rush and my belly tighten and it wasn’t much longer that I was laying on my side, fingers wet from picturing Sam loving me. 

“Cait,” I heard him say and slid the phone over to where I was laying, still breathing heavily. “Damn it, I want you.” 

“I want you too, and I want you not just for your body…” I smiled. 

“I know what you mean.” Sam smiled shyly back into the camera. He was always so daring and brave anytime we had ‘phone sex’ but afterwards he was usually shy and slightly embarrassed by what we had done. It’s not that he didn’t want to do it but he always reminded me how it didn’t compare to the real thing.

“At least you have those pictures to keep you company,” I laughed. 

“Och, I do.” Sam grinned, “But I wouldn’t mind a few updated ones and with a bit less clothing if you ken my meaning.” 

I raised my eyebrows and pretended to be shocked, “Nudes!? You want me to send you nudes, Heughan?”

“I will reciprocate if that’s what you want,” he smirked. “It’s going to be a long couple of months, Balfe.” 

“I know…” I sighed and rolled over to the other side of the bed. 

“Will you stay on the phone until I fall asleep?” He asked. 

“Afraid to be by yourself?” I half-laughed. I knew what he meant. It was hard to go from sleeping next to someone every night, to begin by yourself. 

“Aye, without you.” 

I smiled and then rolled back over to lay in the middle of the bed, still naked. Even though it was the middle of the day, I laid in bed and kept the phone close as I kept talking with him, telling him more about my day. And I didn’t know whether to be offended or happy that he was asleep when I heard him start to snore as I told him about the meal I had eaten earlier for breakfast. Reluctantly, I hung up the phone and rose to shower, hoping he had peaceful dreams. Every day away from Sam was like a day without my heart, I never really felt whole but soon I would see him, and so I would take this one day at a time. 


	5. Chapter 5

Separation (noun): the action or state of moving or being moved apart.

While filming a movie was rewarding, it had its downsides too. One being that I was still away from Sam, on a completely different continent. Another downside was that this wasn’t my Outlander family that I had grown to love and appreciate. 

I was separated from everything that made me comfortable, from the people that knew how to make me smile and laugh to the home necessities as simple as my own pillow. 

So when my assistant showed me an updated schedule for the next three weeks, I nearly combusted with happiness. I had a week and a half of time off, and I knew exactly what I was going do with that precious time. 

Seven days in South Africa. It wasn’t nearly enough time, considering two of those days would be taken up with traveling. But it was worth it to see the surprise on Sam’s face when arrived. Of course, I thought about telling him that I was coming, but he wasn’t exactly going anywhere and he’d already told me the address of his hotel and what room number. 

“Are you ready to go?” Amanda, my assistant knocked on my door. I grabbed my bag and purse, tossing it over my shoulder. 

“Yes! Got the last of it,” I smiled and followed her down to the car that would take me to the airport. 

A few minutes into the drive my phone started buzzing. I looked down to see that Sam wanted to FaceTime with me. It’d have to be quick or else he would see I was headed to the airport. 

“Hi darling,” I smiled as I held the camera up to my face, trying not to get the background in the picture. 

“Babe, it’s good to see ye,” Sam smiled. It looked like he was in the makeup trailer, and I could hear other voices around him. 

“Did you have a successful day at work? Punch anyone?” I laughed as he mocked punching himself in the face. 

“Aye, got a few good blows in. Tomorrow we film another fight sequence that I’m really lookin’ forward to shooting,” Sam beamed. He turned his head to the side so the makeup artist could clean off the dried fake blood. 

“Well I can’t wait to hear all about it.” I pulled the camera closer as we passed by the giant LAX sign and hoped he couldn’t see it. “Listen, babe. I’m actually on the way to meet someone for dinner. I’ll message you in a bit though?”

“Aye, sounds good,” Sam smiled. “Miss you, Balfe.” 

“I miss you too, Sam.” I blew a kiss to the camera and then waved goodbye. My heart was racing at the thought of seeing him in nearly 24 hours. It was a long ass time to be traveling but he was worth it.

++++++

My fingers were tapping nervously against my thigh as I waited for my phone to turn back on. I hoped I wouldn’t have too many missed calls and messages from Sam. After all, I told him I would message him in a bit and it’d been a little more than a day. 

Thankfully when the screen lit up, I only had three messages waiting to be answered. One was from my cat sitter with a picture of Eddie curled up on my bed and the other two were from Sam saying he missed me and a kissy face emoji. 

“Probably working,” I smiled to myself and prepare to exit the plane. 

The ride to the hotel took about forty minutes, which gave me enough time to decide what I was going to do when I actually got to his hotel. _What if I went to his room and he didn’t show up for hours? Or what if he was shooting through the night and I fell asleep due to jet lag, only for him to walk in and find me passed out on the bed?_

I brushed these nagging questions aside, and checked my reflection in the camera of my phone. “Damn,” I grimaced. 

A shower was number one on the priorities as soon as I got to the hotel. Even if Sam was there, I wouldn’t let him near me while I smelled like plane and stuffy air. 

When I arrived to the hotel, I walked right up to the counter and asked for a key to Sam’s room. Of course, they asked who I was and needed ID. I showed them my passport and with a wink from the concierge man he handed me the key. “Have a good stay, Mrs Heughan.” 

“Thank you very much,” I smiled and headed towards the elevator. 

I stood outside Sam’s door and suddenly I was very nervous to see him. It’d been a few weeks since he had come to see me in LA, and time apart always made me anxious for some reason. 

I slid the key into the door, holding my breath as it turned and I pushed on the door. The lights were off in his suite, so he wasn’t home. I had assumed he would be working, but still — I wanted to surprise him in a special outfit. 

I sent a text to Sam saying that I was sorry I hadn’t messaged him back in awhile but that I was just hoping into the shower _(which wasn’t a lie)_ and that I wanted to FaceTime him when he got back to his hotel _(only this time, it would be our real faces that talked)._

After I quickly showered and dried my hair, thank God it was short, I opened up my bag, and pulled out the sheer stockings and black skirt for the occasion. Normally I wasn’t one to dress up to entice Sam into having sex, mostly because the outfit would only last a few seconds before it hit the ground. And this wasn’t anything _too_ crazy, just stockings, a skirt and a black bra. 

Sam would be in enough shock _(I hoped),_ that sexier clothes wouldn’t be required. 

Looking around the room, I decided to sit on the edge of the bed so that he wouldn’t see me at first. Of course I would have to be waiting around in the dark until he got here. 

I nearly fell off the bed when my phone buzzed with Sam’s caller ID wanting to FaceTime. _But he obviously wasn’t in his hotel room…_

“Hi there,” I smiled, holding the phone close to my face. “Sorry it’s so dark, let me just turn the light on.” I crawled on the bed to the side table and sat on it, turning the lamp on and making sure to keep the phone close to my face. 

“I’m in the elevator, about to be up in my room.” He winked and I couldn’t help but smile. My heart started to race as it had earlier, and I wanted him to hurry up and get here. 

“Well don’t take too long, Heughan. I’ve been waiting long enough,” I said. 

“It’s ye who’ve been MIA for the past 24 hours. Busy filming day then?” Sam asked and I felt my cheeks blush. God I hope he wouldn’t figure it out when I had made it this far. 

I nodded my head, “Um yeah something like that.” 

“Just walking down the hallway,” he narrated his actions as he got closer and closer to his room, which I was actually quite thankful for. When he arrived at his door, I turned off the light switch so the room fell back into darkness. 

“Oh shit, the light burnt out,” I said quietly. 

I heard the door open, and my heart nearly burst out of my chest when I heard his voice, not just through the phone, but only feet away. 

“That’s alright, babe. Ye can just go in the bathroom,” Sam replied and then he turned on the light. 

I sat on the bedside table, one leg crossed over the other, with a coy smile on my face. “Fancy seeing you here.” 

“Cait?” Sam gasped, nearly dropping his phone out of his hand. “Christ, it’s good to see you.” He almost ran towards me, a grin plastered across his face, but I held up one foot as he approached, setting it squarely on his chest. 

“Not so fast, Sam.” I licked my lips, and shivered slightly as he moved one hand to my ankle. 

“Babe, you canna expect me to wait when you’re here… really _here_.” He looked at me through hooded eyes. 

“You’ve waited this long, what’s a few more minutes?” Winking, I pulled my foot back and then stood up from the small table. “The reason for this surprise visit is because yes,” I stood in front of him, but didn’t allow him to touch me, “I have missed you.” I started to walk around him slowly, as if he were my prey. 

“But I’ve also seen you hanging out with a certain female co-star of yours,” I said. 

“Jealous of Eiza, are ye?” Sam raised an eyebrow. 

“I wouldn’t call it jealousy,” I pressed my hand against his chest and heard him draw in his breath. “But perhaps… I just wanted to stake my claim, once and for all.” I stood on my toes, my lips hovered over his, barely touching. 

“Jesus, Cait,” Sam said softly and I wanted very badly to press my lips against his just then, but I pulled back. 

“Lie down,” I told him. “We’re doing this the slow way… or no way.” 

Sam obeyed and laid down in the middle of the bed on his back. “Caitriona… ye devil.” 

Biting my bottom lip, I finally let my eyes linger over his body — down his chest and hips, and finally to his very prominent bulge. Standing at the end of the king sized bed, I trailed my fingers slowly up my thigh and stomach before gently cupping a breast. 

“Clothes on or off?” I asked. 

“What kind of question is that?” He smirked. I moved forward, setting one knee in between his open thighs and leaned over him. I reached for the hem of his shirt, pressing my cold fingers against the warm skin underneath. Sam shivered as I began to pull up the material to expose his toned chest. 

“Someone’s got a bit of a tan,” I smirked, running my finger over his belly. He lifted his arms up and helped me remove his shirt. 

“Aye, ye’ll have one too soon enough.” He reached for my waist, but I pushed him to lie back flat. 

“I know I should want to go out and see the city, because I do love it,” I moved my hands to the waistband of his jeans and he bucked his hips up involuntarily, “But wouldn’t it be more fun if we spent our time off in this room?”

Sam licked his lips as he watched my hands skillfully unzip his jeans and slide them off over his legs. “Aye, that would be fun, Cait.” 

I sat up to admire his body, one I hadn’t properly seen in weeks. This game of mine was agonizing to even me — all I wanted was him inside of me, and he did too. I pressed my hand briefly to his bulge, feeling how hard he was. Sam let out a deep moan, and I pulled my hand back. He looked up at me with almost a painful look. 

“Take those off,” I said, pointing to his boxer briefs. Moving back to stand at the end of the bed, I watched as Sam lifted his hips and pulled his boxers over his hips. Only did I help him when they reached his ankles and I pulled them the rest of the way. 

“Ye like what you see, babe?” Sam sighed and sat up on his elbows looking smug. 

I fixed my eyes on his cock which was now fully erect and pressed against his stomach. “Fuck,” I said, feeling my own wetness between my thighs. My plan wasn’t working as I had intended… not that I had really planned it thoroughly. I had wanted to make him wait as long as possible, but it was me who was being the impatient one. 

“Take my clothes off…” I said, “Now.” Sam was there at the edge of the bed, his legs on either side of my body before I had even said “now”. I stood there, looking down at him and moved one hand to cup the back of his head as he placed a soft kiss to the skin just under my breasts. 

“Faster,” I begged, “Please, God.” 

I let out a sigh of relief as he unclasped my bra and it fell to the floor. Next, Sam was pulling on the zipper of my skirt and tugging it around my ass and hips. I thought he would then pull down my thigh high stockings but instead I felt a finger brush against my pussy. 

“Fuck,” I gasped as he pressed his thumb against my clit. I put one hand on his shoulder to hold myself steady as he looked up at me with a wicked grin. 

“Two can play at this game, Balfe,” he smiled and then pressed his lips against my skin again, all while sliding a long finger inside of me at last. 

I began to ride his hand as he pushed another finger deep inside, his palm cupping me. The friction was almost too much, and the scratch of his stubble on my stomach was driving me wild. 

“That’s it, Cait. Faster,” he urged and I cried out as I felt him close his mouth on one of my sensitive nipples. 

All too soon though, he pulled out his fingers and before I could make a cry of protest he had me pinned on the bed underneath him. “It’s my turn to make ye go crazy,” He smiled, and then took hold of his throbbing cock and eased it inside of me. 

I wrapped one leg around his waist and he angled my hips so he could press even deeper. His cock slid slowly in and out of my pussy and his balls slapped across my ass. Finally he bent his head and kissed me, tortuous and slow. Winding one hand through his now shorter hair, I held onto him as he began to thrust faster and faster. 

“Oh God!” I screamed, my breath mixing with his. He rolled his hips, once, twice, three times — my body shifting on the bed and I pressed my mouth to his, desperate for more of him. 

“Jesus, Cait.” Sam moaned, and held me tightly to him. My head started to spin and my belly tightened with every groan and thrust from him. Sam cried out and I felt him come inside of me and I followed him, shaking in his arms. 

He hovered over me, almost protecting me, shielding me with his body. I placed a kiss against his neck and wiggled my hips, and Sam rolled over on his side, but kept us joined. 

“I was just expectin’ another FaceTime,” he finally spoke, moving his thumb to brush against my lips. 

“But this was better, right?” I grinned, slipping my tongue out to lick his thumb. 

“Aye, much better havin’ ye here wi’ me.” Sam kissed me. 

After a while, I felt my eyes closing as the adrenaline of seeing him and my orgasm drifted away. “Sleep, babe.” Sam kissed my cheek, and I felt him pull out of me. I think I must have flapped my arms a bit because I heard him laugh, and then he was inside of me again, filling me. 

We made love slowly, and as best two people could when one of them was nearly falling asleep with jetlag. But I couldn’t succumb to the depths of slumber just yet, and with a gentle kiss to my neck, my ear, and my breasts, I gave over to him again and then drifted peacefully off to sleep, held in the embrace of Sam. 


	6. Chapter 6

I didn’t have to leave Cape Town for another three days, and the past few days had been spent lounging around with Sam doing not much of anything. To keep Sam still and in one spot was a challenge in and of itself, but luckily I had the power of my naked body to convince him to stay in bed a little longer each morning. 

Tonight, however, he had been invited to a party with a bunch of the people from the cast and crew of _Bloodshot._ This meant showering _(together obviously),_ getting dressed, and having to mingle with people I wasn’t aquatinted with. I knew Sam loved me, but I also knew he was bursting to go and hang out with some of his mates. 

“You promise not to leave me on my own though, right?” I begged him, holding on to his hand tightly as we walked to the entrance of a big house that belonged to someone in his cast. 

“Aye, I won’t leave you alone. But you should get to know some of the people here, not just stick to me all night,” he smiled at me in a reassuring way. 

“Are you trying to ditch me, Heughan?” I smirked, lightly smacking him on the arm. 

We climbed the tall stairs and reached the front door, where it was opened immediately and we were welcomed in by one of his cast mates. 

“I could never dream of ditchin’ ye, Balfe,” Sam whispered into my ear as his friend led us to a crowded room. 

It wasn’t all bad, for one, there was lots of alcohol, so I took shelter in that and tried my best to mix and mingle with Sam’s new friends. It was an odd feeling — to meet so many people that knew him, but not me… not us. We shared so much of our life together, and mostly in our little bubble in Scotland, so when we were apart we were bound to meet new people, have experiences that the other wouldn’t have. 

I was usually very sociable, I even enjoyed parties and getting to know people, but seeing Sam in his element around all these people that were a part of his new movie only made me dread going back to my own film set in LA. While I loved my character, and part I was playing — the vibes on set were so different to the ones on Outlander and even the vibes that existed on Sam’s newest movie. 

Sam’s arm slid around my waist and rested there comfortably as he talked with one of his cast mates. I leaned up on my toes and told him that I was going to go to the bar and grab a drink, to which he squeezed my side and continued to talk to his mate. 

The house was littered with people, and I assumed the whole production of the movie had been invited. I weaved my way through a crowd, nearly gasping for air when I finally reached the bar. I ordered an old fashioned and waited for my drink. 

A woman came up to the bar next to me and ordered the same drink as me. I politely smiled, and she then turned to me, offering me her hand. 

“Hi, I’m Amanda,” she said with a typical South African accent. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around set… but I do recognize you.” 

I blushed, and shook her hand. “I’m just in town visiting Sam.” 

“Oh!” She suddenly gasped, “Outlander… you’re Claire. God I love that show, you and him are brilliant.” 

“Well thank you, that’s very kind.” The bartender slid me my drink and I took it, taking a nice long sip.

“How long are you in town for?” 

“Just a few more days, I’ve been here before though. Filmed for a couple of months last year and then spent some time modeling around here,” I smiled. 

“Great! I’m sure Sam has taken you up to table mountain then? Anyone who’s been near him for five minutes, knows that he loves to hike.” 

I laughed, nodding my head. “Oh yes, we did that last year. Haven’t left the hotel room much this trip,” I blushed, realizing what I might have just implied. 

Amanda and I started talking about work and all the places we had traveled. I learned that she was an assistant to the director on the film, and had lived in Cape Town all her life. I was glad for her company, and that I wasn’t left to my own devices. Throughout our conversation, I saw that Sam had been joined by more people and was still talking up a storm — all that pent up energy from laying around… well, not exactly _laying_ around. 

Just when Amanda had asked me what I planned to do after _Outlander_ had finished, someone came up behind me, pressing against me quite closely. “Excuse m-“ It was Sam, smiling down at me. 

“Hey Amanda,” Sam said quickly and then I felt him press his chest closer against my back. Normally he wasn’t one to display affection like this so openly, but I suppose he felt comfortable here. 

I started to answer Amanda when Sam interrupted me, whispering in my ear, “I need ye, Cait. Come on.” He started to pull at my waist and when I shook my head, he sighed deeply.This only prompted him to push his hips against me and that’s when I felt how hard he was — I could feel the pulsing of his cock against my arse. 

“Um, I’m sorry Amanda, I just have to talk to Sam about something and then I would love to come back and talk with you,” I tried offering her my best apologetic smile and thought that from her knowing look as Sam pulled me off in the direction of less people, she knew what we were about to do. 

“Sam, for Christ’s sake!” I hit him on the side of the arm. “I was talking to her, you can’t just come up behind me and demand sex.” 

“I know, Cait. I’m sorry about it, but I saw you from across the room and saw how good you looked,” his voice was deeper and husky, “and remembered how you tasted this morning.” 

Sam squeezed my hand, pulling me down a long hallway and finally up a staircase. “Besides… you could have told me to sod off,” he suddenly turned, facing me, “but here you are.” 

“I didn’t have much of a choice when I felt you,” I said, sliding my hand in between our bodies and over the bulge in his pants. He groaned, his eyelids fluttering slightly. 

“I canna wait until we’re back at the hotel,” he said and opened the door next to me which turned out to be a small powder room. 

“The bathroom?” I gawked, but felt my belly tighten nonetheless. 

“Oh yes…” he shut the door and immediately pressed my back against the hard wood. “Jesus Cait, I can’t stand to not be touchin’ you.” 

“Fuck,” I cursed as his fingers flicked across my sensitive nipples. 

There was a certain rush that came with having sex in a public place, knowing that there were hundreds of people downstairs. Sam lifted my legs around his waist and carried me over to sit on top of the counter. 

A soap bottle fell onto the floor and luckily it wasn’t glass. Laughing, Sam kissed me, hungry for my lips and I melted against him. 

“I don’t wanna leave,” I sighed as his hands made there way to the waistband of my jeans, tugging them over my arse. 

“It’s only for a few more weeks, love. Then we’ll be together again,” Sam’s lips were on my jaw, licking and sucking and I moaned as I felt his stubble scrape against my skin. 

All coherent thoughts left my mind as Sam unzipped his pants and his hard, thick cock sprang free. I took him in my hand, and moved to the edge of the sink counter, angling my hips for him to slid into me. 

“Shit,” he gasped, his mouth open wide as he slid in easily. “You were ready, Balfe.” 

“I always am for you,” I kissed him deeply, and then slung my arm around his neck as he began to thrust into me, quick and deep, taking what was his. Sam filled me completely and the sensations he was causing to tremble through my body overtook the slight pain I felt on my back as he rammed me into the sink faucet. 

His hands slid over my thighs, gripping them so tightly, I knew I would have bruises of his touch come morning. But it didn’t matter, I craved the marks he left on my body, he always got lost in his senses when he came to me. 

Sam placed one hand behind me on the mirror and pumped into me so hard, I couldn’t help but cry out. His hand closed over my mouth, “Shhh, someone will hear ye.” 

I bit the fleshy part of his palm, “Let them,” and growled as Sam pushed himself home, sending me deep over the edge. Sam was panting, his mouth next to my ear as his body shook. My hand gripped his neck still, and I felt like a limp noodle. 

Suddenly a loud knock came from the wooden door and Sam jumped about five feet in the air, slipping out of me in the process. “Fuck,” he muttered, tucking himself back into his pants. 

“Occupied!” I shouted and then moments later heard footsteps head off in search of another bathroom. 

“Imagine if I hadn’t locked the door,” Sam laughed, placing a deep kiss on my lips. 

“They would have got an eyeful of your white bare arse,” I said, smacking his arse roughly. 

“Well it’s good they didn’t come in then, cause no one needs to see that,” Sam said, helping me slide my jeans back up my legs. He paused by my thighs and planted a gentle kiss on the inside of one thigh. 

“It reeks of sex in here,” I said and then Sam proceeded to take a big whiff. 

“Aye, it seems it does. I’m no sorry about it,” he pressed his lips together. 

“You beast,” I laughed and checked myself in the mirror before opening the bathroom door. Thankfully no one was out in the hallway and so Sam and I went back downstairs, arms linked and pretended that nothing devious had just occurred in the upstairs bathroom. 


End file.
